


[OS] Just Friends

by RiceBullet



Series: OS or Unfinished Work [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jasonette, Light Angst, MariBat, Semi-Public Sex, alternative universe, mlb x dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet
Summary: Sometimes friendship between two people means a beer and s*x.Warning: First of all, for heaven's sake, read the tags. Second, there's nothing graphic in there (no description, it's not "porn"). Third, this is a story between two “friends with benefict”. Do I really need to explain what this means? XDMarinette and Jason are adults.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: OS or Unfinished Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007058
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	[OS] Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfiction127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/gifts).



> I wrote this OS inspired by a post of "miraculousfanfic127" on tumblr.  
> Thanks to her.

Marinette got up from the bed and stretched. She could already smell the delicious smell of coffee flooding her nostrils.

Her gaze lingered for a few moments in the room she was in. The place was in a nameless bazaar... The day before, she had... "had a good time" with her friend and confidant... Jason Todd. As a result, the bluenette was not in her apartment, but in the young man's place.

She got up, grabbed one of Jason's T-shirts that was lying around and went to join him in the kitchen.

“Hey, I didn't think you'd wake up before at least noon.”

“Morning, Jay. What can I tell you, coffee's calling me, I couldn't resist its call.”

Jason laughed, then handed her a cup of coffee.

The two had lunch together.

They chatted for a while, until she decided to go back to Paris.

Marinette gave Jason one last kiss on the lips, then she left the apartment, hid in a deserted alley and used Kaalki to get home.

It wasn't until she was in her apartment that she realized she hadn't returned Jason's shirt. The young woman shrugged her shoulders. The next time they would see each other, she would give it back to him.

The next time...

Many might think that Marinette and Jason were a couple, given the number of times they ended up in each other's bed, but they were not.

They had an "open" relationship. They were just friends, but with "benefits".

She and Jason were supposed to be just a one-night stand.

But who knows why... They ended up being "partners".

Sometimes Marinette found herself dreaming about more.

But it wasn't possible, and she knew it. Marinette had too many secrets. Between her duty as a guardian, her duty towards the people of Paris, her duty as the manager of a clothing store. She had no room for a relationship.

The dynamic she had with Jason was the only one she could offer.

On the other hand, she could feel that Jason had secrets too. Secrets that he didn't want to share. And honestly, everything was better that way.

No ties, no title, no obligation.

Friends.

That was all she could offer. It was all he could offer her.

It was the wall that they had both built for themselves over the past few months.

_And yet, sometimes I would give anything to stay by your side... Just a little longer._

-XxxX-

Jason stood alone for a moment on the kitchen counter of his safe house, staring at the door.

Marinette was gone again.

It was a funny thing, sometimes he had an irrepressible urge to hold her back. To tell her to stay a little longer.

However, that was not the nature of their relationship.

They were just friends.

Jason actually didn't want to give their "relationship" a name.

How could he hope for anything better with the life he was leading? His relationship with Batman was far from perfect. He didn't get along with any of his supposed "brothers".

He hated his life. Sometimes he was so angry that he felt like going out and shooting anything that had the misfortune to move. Other times he felt so miserable and lonely that he would end up in a bar and get drunk almost to the point of coma.

No room for a serious relationship. He was far too broken for that.

What he had with Marinette was all he could offer.

That girl was his moment of peace. The moment when, just for one night, he could forget all the shit that was happening to him in life and focus on the present.

He had too many secrets, too many crimes on his hands, too much baggage.

And he knew he wasn't alone. Marinette had her secrets too. For example, the fact that she always came to see him mysteriously, it didn't matter where he was, the young woman had always been able to find him whenever he called her. Sometimes she appeared hurt. She didn't ask him any questions either, when he was hurt.

Marinette could be surprisingly depressed. She too had some issues.

They were probably both troubled individuals. Two abnormalities.

Friends.

These was all he had to offer. That was all she could give him.

_And yet, sometimes I would give anything to stay by your side... Just a little more._

**A year ago.**

Marinette was crying on her bed. She was so tired of the life she was living.

A pigeon.

That's what she was!

For starters, the guy she had always loved had just told her he was engaged to her best friend. Marinette had never dared to declare her love to Adrien. The result was simple, another one conquered the heart of the man who was supposed to be the love of her life.

The bluenette couldn't blame Kagami for taking her chances. She had never tried anything.

It was so hard to see them go out together, and to have to pretend to be happy for them.

And now...

She was going to have to play maid of honor for both of them.

That wasn't all.

Marinette was going through financial difficulties with her little store. The young woman noticed that there were fewer and fewer visitors in the store, even though she hadn't changed anything. It was a loyal customer who told her that there was a forum online that was talking about her store in a bad way.

The young woman had no way of knowing who the person behind this blog was, nor why this person was picking on her.

Finally, her Ladybug business was becoming more and more difficult. Cat Noir had given up his Miraculous some time after Hawk Moth was defeated. The young woman, although disappointed, could not go against his will. The situation then became more and more complicated for her. Between the people who followed her everywhere to try to discover her identity, the increasing demands of the authorities towards her, the growing criticism from people who felt that she was not "doing her job enough" (which was ridiculous, being Ladybug was an activity in addition to her civilian life, she was not paid to protect Paris). When an incident occurred, some people wanted her to fix everything with her "Miraculous Ladybug" when she had already explained more than a hundred times that it didn't work that way.

Marinette could have told her parents. But they were proud of their daughter, they always told her how proud they were of her. And then, they didn't know she was Ladybug. She didn't want to disappoint them. So, the bluenette kept silent.

She was just tired of that.

So, one night, after a hard day, she took the horse's Miraculous and teleported herself somewhere. She had no idea where she was, but that wasn't the most important thing. What mattered was that she was far from Paris.

The bluenette entered the first bar she saw and ordered. As she finished her first drink, a man sat down next to her. He was really tall and imposing, with black hair and a white streak in the front. The man had beautiful green eyes. Eyes that reminded her of Adrien, just the person she wanted to avoid at all costs these last few days.

This guy was undeniably hot.

This kind of beautiful stallion was probably already accompanied by someone just as gorgeous. Marinette said nothing, and once again, she turned her attention to the bottom of her now empty glass.

However, to her great surprise, the handsome young man offered to pay for her drink. Marinette had nothing to lose, so she accepted.

She had a little chat with him.

Then it was time to leave. The young woman got up to go home.

She had to go back to her empty apartment, alone with her thoughts, alone with her problems. She turned around for a moment. The man was looking at her. Marinette smiled at him.

To hell with her dignity, she needed to forget her problems.

“Could we prolong this somewhere else?”

She winked at him.

Marinette will worry about her image another day. Right now, she needed a distraction, and this beautiful Greek god would do the trick.

The man looked at her for a moment, then smiled and followed her.

She ended her evening against the walls of an Alley, in the company of a sublime stallion, who had made her scream more than once.

Marinette returned home satisfied. The bluenette had had a good time.

Things could have ended there. It should have ended there.

However, after three chaotic weeks. Marinette decided to go back to the bar again. Actually, she didn't expect anything specific. She just needed to clear her mind in a place where she was sure no one would recognize her.

She ordered one drink and drank it, then another. She was ready to order her third drink when a voice called out to her.

“Bad day?”

Marinette raised her eyes from her glass to look at the stranger who had just spoken to her.

She recognized him immediately.

He was the handsome guy she had had a good time with last time.

Marinette realized she didn't even know his name.

“Somehow. Can I get you something? Just to make us even.”

“Hmm. Well, I don't see why not.”

She bought him a drink. They talked again for a while.

This time, he was the one who got up to leave. However, instead of leaving, he looked her straight in the eye. She also stared at him.

It was strange, but she was certain that at that very moment they had the same idea in mind.

“We could...Go somewhere else?”

“Mmm-Hmm.”

She got up from the counter and followed him.

It was completely unconscious on her part. She barely knew the guy, and yet here she was on a motorcycle with a complete stranger who was taking her to God knows where.

They ended up together in a motel.

Marinette ran away again. It was only when she was alone in her apartment that she realized that she still hadn't asked for his name.

After that day, it was like a kind of routine. She started to come back to the same bar on the same day. And this guy was always there, or he would show up a little later than she did, but either way, he was still there. It was strange, they talked about things and they both ended up fucking somewhere.

This place had become their meeting place. There was nothing formal between them. It was just a kind of natural reunion.

Marinette found out that his name was Jason.

After two months of playing this game, they ended up exchanging numbers. However, they never used it.

Then one day, a terrible thing happened. There was a serious fire in a building. Unfortunately, she was not in Paris at that time and discovered the accident far too late. There was nothing more that could be done.

That day, Ladybug was blamed for the tragedy.

"If she had been there and done her job properly no one would have died."

There were several demonstrations of anger against Ladybug, as if she was responsible for the incident, as if... She was a kind of god who had an obligation to save everyone.

She sent a message to Jason, for the first time.

"Are you busy?"

About ten minutes later, she received a reply.

"No”

"Can we meet?"

"Where?"

She didn't try to be subtle at all and gave him the address of a hotel they had been to several times before.

"Ok."

When she saw him, she threw herself on his lips and kissed him desperately. The bluenette just needed to feel alive at that moment and throw it all away. He was surprised, but quickly kissed her back just as passionately.

Marinette was unable to tell what changed in their dynamic after that day. However... They began to see each other on irregular days of the week. In fact, whenever he or she was unwell, they would seek comfort from each other.

This also meant that their encounter could be more or less violent at times...

And as strange as it may seem, she enjoyed those moments...

The reason was simple. It reassured her to know that she wasn't the only one who needed to clear her mind. Jason had just as many problems as she did.

It made her feel less alone.

At least the two of them were in trouble together.

-XxxX-

Life is a bitch, but sometimes it can be useful.

One night, when he and Bruce just had another fight, because... Actually, he couldn't even remember the reason. The fact that he had gone to a bar with the intention of clearly ending up in an alcoholic coma.

That was when he met her. A young woman was sitting on the bar counter. Her skin was very white, her hair deep blue-black. At first he could only see her from behind. He approached the counter to order his first drink.

At that moment, he noticed that she had blue eyes. Pretty red lips.

She was cute.

He was there to forget the shit that was Batman. So he decided to approach the girl. He had nothing to lose.

Jason didn't really expect her to be receptive. Let alone have a good time with her... a very good time. He could easily rank their encounter in his top 10 of good times in his life (and heaven knew he didn't have that many, good times in his life). The fact was, thanks to this girl, he was able to forget about Bruce for a short time.

He was a regular customer of this bar. So he used to go there very often, especially when he wanted to clear his head, which happened frequently. The girl was no longer there. Jason didn't really think about this event anymore. It was just a one-night stand. A good time.

A few weeks later, however, after another shitty day, he decided to go to his favorite bar again.

She was there.

He had no idea what this girl's name was. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to forget the situation he was in, and that this girl might be the key to putting his problems behind him.

Once again Jason was surprised by the turn of events. He again spent a pleasant night with the girl.

He started coming to the Bar more regularly, and soon realized that she was only there on Friday nights.

The young man nevertheless learned that her name was Marinette.

Jason couldn't explain how, but... he began to see her regularly, at the same place, at the same time. They talked, fucked, and then said goodbye.

It was a very strange situation. But it wasn't too bad. In fact, it was a way for him to relieve some of his stress. To think about something else for a night, and still be in good company.

Everything changed the day she sent him a message to see each other in advance. It was strange, but Jason chose to accept. He had nothing to lose.

That day, he realized one thing...

This girl was using him just as much as he was using her.

Jason wondered what could have put her in this state. He could see the distress in her eyes. A great and deep despair. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Jason... I'm sorry for calling you like this."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay."

She gave him a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Jason."

"Hmmm..."

That day, Jason hesitated to let her go. The young man had the strange feeling that if he let her go, she would never come back.

It may have been disgusting, but until now, he had never really thought about their "relationship" or what it could mean.

He was such an asshole.

The next day, that strange feeling of unease had not left him. He had a very bad feeling. It was when she didn't show up for their usual "date" that Jason found himself with a knot in his stomach.

_"Goodbye, Jason"._

What if... she had said farewell to him?

Jason sent a message, asking if she was okay.

He was relieved when he received a reply that evening.

After that, he sent her regular messages. They started seeing each other more often, not always to have sex, just... to spend time together.

As soon as he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he would go to her. And Marinette did the same thing. They never talked about what was hurting them. When they were together, it was to talk about everything except their respective problems.

Jason ended up seeing her as a friend. Eventually he told her that he didn't get along with his family. She told him that she was having problems in her personal life.

Gradually they learned more about each other. Jason never said everything. He couldn't talk about his life as Red Hood, but still, it felt good to talk to someone.

He started making her breakfast in the morning before she left for her home. She started bringing him little things, which she made herself. A scarf, a hat, a necklace, a bracelet, an autographed shirt signed by Jagged Stone (he still didn't know how she did it, but he loved this shirt).

Sometimes they would stay on the couch watching a movie together, surrounded by a warm blanket and popcorn. Other times, they would go and watch a movie together. Sometimes they would just sleep together, in the same bed, cuddled up tightly together.

Sometimes she would kiss him on the lips even when they were in public. He would let her do it. Sometimes Jason would be the one to kiss her on the back of her neck for no particular reason.

Now there was a certain affection between them.

Of course, Bruce and the others eventually realized this. Jason didn't let them get close to her. He refused to talk about her.

“Come on, Little Wing, I want to meet your girlfriend.”

“She's not my girlfriend.”

“Hm-Mmmm.... You kiss your friends, really?”

That was supposed to be a joke. Jason knew that.

“ **Yeah.** You got a problem with that?”

“…”

Dick looked at him strangely.

_Hypocrite._

As if he had never had casual sex with Kori.

Bruce also tried to talk to him, but he quickly blew him off.

“She's just a friend. We're just having a good time together, that's all. Do me a favor and mind your own ass and get off my back.”

“…”

He also gave him that look. The same as Dick. He had no idea what that look meant.

Even Alfred tried to talk to him, but for once he didn't listen.

“Al, I don't want to talk about this. This girl is a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. We're not together, and we never will be.”

“…”

Jason had just a friend.

He liked their relationship the way it was.

No ties, no title, no obligation.

**Friends.**

**Author's Note:**

> There has to be a beginning to everything... This is the first time I've tried to write about this kind of relationship.  
> I hope it's not too bad. XD


End file.
